Todos los gatos son pardos
by julietterie
Summary: Gaara, ciego desde hace dos años y sin ninguna experiencia en el amor, se enamora de la nueva profesora de baile de su hermana y esta, recién separada de su antiguo novio, parece querer únicamente satisfacer sus instintos con él. Y es que de noche, todos los gatos son pardos. / Gaasaku, AU, muy lemmon y Ooc.
1. Chapter 1

—¡Vamos Gaara!- escuché, mientras notaba como dos manos me zarandeaban- ¡Despierta, que hoy es un gran día!

Lentamente y de mala gana, fui sacando mi cuerpo de la cama, mientras trataba de desenredarme de el nudo que estaba hecho con las sábanas. Tanteé por el suelo con las manos, hasta que encontré dos bolas peludas que supuse que serían mis zapatillas.

—No entiendo que tiene este día de especial, si me despiertas así todas las mañanas- comenté, mientras me desabotonaba la parte de arriba del pijama. El verano acababa de empezar y hacía un calor espantoso. Las chicharras cantaban sofocadas y por la ventana entraba un aire caliente y bochornoso. Y tampoco es que notase muy bien el paso del tiempo, después de dos años sin ir al instituto.

Tanteé por toda la pared hasta llegar a la puerta y me dirigí hacia las escaleras con cuidado.

—Todos los días son grandes y especiales- canturreó, colocándose delante mía, y guiando mi mano hacia la barandilla. Desde la habitación contigua a la mía comenzaron a oírse risillas traviesas, y mi hermana giró los ojos con gesto de desagrado.

—Puedo yo solo- murmuré, a lo que ella hizo caso omiso, y fue escoltándome peldaño por peldaño hasta que llegamos a la primera planta. Oí sus pasos alejarse en dirección a la cocina, y desde allí la vajilla resonando, probablemente preparando el desayuno.

Extendí mi mano hasta alcanzar el cuero del sofá, y con eso me guié hasta poder sentarme en él. No tardé mucho en distinguir el olor del pan tostado, y mi barriga rugió con hambre.

Las voces del piso de arriba se habían hecho más fuertes, y pronto oí la puerta abrirse, con cuatro pies bajando rápidamente por la escalera. Una voz femenina reía a carcajadas, y mi hermano parecía estar divirtiéndose también. Noté como se dirigían a la entrada, y también a mi hermana saliendo de la cocina.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?- le regañó, retirándole de la salida. -¡Kankuro, te quiero ver ya sentado en la mesa!- chilló, y también oí un pequeño forcejeo -. Y tú- le dijo a la chica- largo de aquí-.

La chica rió con descaro, y mi hermano bufó desagradado.

—Vamos Temari ¿Que más te da a ti?- rogó, tratando de convencerla-.

—No doy de desayunar a zorras en mi casa- dijo cortante y, acto seguido, sentí un portazo, como echándola de casa.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!?- gruñó Kankuro, enfadado. Trató de dirigirse a la puerta, pero mi hermana le arrastró hacia la mesa. -¡Ahora seguro que no volverá a hablarme!- refunfuñó, mientras tomaba asiento.

El olor a pan caliente se acercó lentamente hacia mí, con mi hermana trayendo los platos. Tiró el de mi hermano con desgana y acercó el mío suavemente. Busqué por la mesa algún bote de mermelada, y traté de servirla mientras ellos dos seguían discutiendo. A Temari no le agradaba mucho que mi hermano trajese una novia cada noche, y en cierto modo a mi tampoco. Y eso que desde su habitación, que estaba más alejada, no se sentía mucho. Pero yo, que dormía pared con pared, tenía que sufrir aquel coro de gemidos y jadeos todas las noches casi en primera persona. Con razón me habían salido aquellas extrañas bolsas, que seguro (aunque no tenía manera de comprobarlo, ya que siempre llevo los ojos vendados) eran enormes y negras como el carbón.

Mi hermana, desesperada viendo mis múltiples intentos de echar mermelada en la tostada sin desperdiciarla por toda la mesa, me quitó el cuchillo de las manos y las untó rápidamente, mientras yo oía de fondo la discusión de ellos dos. Me limité a recogerlas con un gracias casi mudo y bajé mi cabeza mientras comenzaba a mordisquearlas.

Como odiaba sentirme así. Es realmente frustrante no poder hacer casi nada por ti mismo, estar constantemente dependiendo de los demás. Y es que, por si no os lo he dicho antes, soy ciego.

Hace dos años que mis hermanos y yo vivimos solos, que nuestros padres murieron. Aquel día que, como dice Kankuro "se fue la luz", y los cristales del coche, ya abajo del acantilado , se clavaron en mis ojos dejándolo todo oscuro para siempre.

Me levanté con mi plato y avancé pegado a la pared hasta llegar a la cocina, apoyándolo donde supuse que estaría el fregadero. Mis hermanos me siguieron momentos después, y comenzaron a recoger lenta y silenciosamente la cocina. Antes incluso hacía esfuerzos por colaborar, pero ya, dos años después, y sabiendo de antemano que me lo impedirían, que me he vuelto inútil para todo, ni me molesto en preguntar.

—Y, bueno... - murmuro Temari, rompiendo el silencio y captando nuestra atención- tengo una noticia que daros ¡Nos he apuntado a las clases de ballet de la compañía de Konoha!

—¿¡Nos!? -gritamos Kankuro y yo al unísono. Otra vez, mi querida hermana tomando decisiones a la ligera-.

—Oh vamos, no seáis aguafiestas- trató de convencernos- sólo van a estar por aquí un mes ¡Y quién sabe cuándo volverán! Seguro que este lunes, cuando veáis como es, os encantará.

—Como si no vuelven nunca- contesté, enfadado- no pienso ir a clases de mariconeo.

—Gaara, hace casi dos semanas que no sales de casa, y mira que la última vez fue para acompañarme a tirar la basura- me cuestionó, apenada -. Además, te llevarás muy bien con la gente de allí, de hecho cuando fui a hacer las inscripciones conocí a varios y me parecieron súp...

—He dicho que no- corté, secamente. Sólo de imaginarme a mi bailando, ciego como soy y con aquella música tan lenta y afeminada me daban arcadas -.

Salí de la habitación, tratando de parecer enfadado, aunque lo único que conseguí fue tropezar con la moqueta del salón y acabar con la cara y el orgullo por los suelos.

Aparté a mi hermana cuando trató de ayudarme a levantar, y con la máxima rapidez posible subí las escaleras para encerrarme con pestillo en mi habitación.

Odio a la gente. Odio salir a la calle. Odio mi vida.

Muchas veces he pensado incluso en acabar con ella, pero siento que no tengo el coraje ni para hacer eso. Ojalá hubiese muerto aquel día, y los cristales en vez de ir a mi cara se hubiesen clavado unos centímetros más abajo, atravesando mi cuello y cortando toda la yugular.

Desde abajo seguía oyendo la conversación de aquellos dos, hablando sobre cómo sería el curso que, por lo visto, a Kankuro pareció interesarle. Y mis nervios llegaron a su máximo estado cuando verifiqué que hoy era sábado.

"Oh no, ¡empezaremos pasado mañana!" ¿Qué haría yo allí, solo, rodeado de gente de mi edad y sin ni siquiera poder ver lo que como me estoy moviendo? El estómago se me hizo un nudo extraño y comencé a idear maneras de saltarme aquellas clases, aunque no conseguí planear nada lo suficientemente bueno como para simular estar enfermo un mes.

¿Y cómo haría para interactuar con la gente de allí? La última vez que hablé con alguien que no fuese de mi familia fue hace seis meses, y tampoco creo que decirle "por aquí por favor" al hombre de la compra sea una gran fuente de fiabilidad.

Aquella era la manera perfecta de regular nuestra "vida social": a Kankuro le impediría salir de fiesta durante un mes, y a mí me haría estar fuera el mismo tiempo.

Quiero mucho a mi hermana, pero hay momentos en los que realmente desearía que se fuese de viaje muy muy lejos, y mucho mucho tiempo.

Después de dos días de quejas continuas, que no resultaron servir para nada, a la segunda mañana Temari me levantó sin su "Hoy es un gran día" habitual, y se limitó a lanzarme algún tipo de ropa (que yo no pude distinguir) a modo de despertador.

Después de desayunar con un raro tembleque nervioso en las manos, y seguidamente de vomitarlo todo (y de que ni eso me salvara) Temari me guió de la mano hacia el coche y en un unos minutos, que a mí me parecieron horas, estacionó el coche cerca del arcén y me condujo hacia el edificio donde se impartirían las clases.

Kankuro me advirtió de unas escaleras que subían al edificio, y ya cuando estuve arriba noté bajo mis pies un caro suelo de mármol, y muy resbaladizo. Parecía que aquel lugar era alguna especie de lujoso monumento y, por las voces que me rodeaban, estaba muy lleno de gente.

Instintivamente di varios pasos hacia atrás, tratando de huir de aquella multitud que me rodeaba, pero Temari se aferró muy fuerte a mi brazo y no permitió que escapase.

Caminamos en línea recta y subimos varios peldaños, hasta llegar a un lugar más fresco y elevado que parecía ser la azotea. Noté como varias personas me rozaron mientras andaban, señal de que aquello estaba realmente atestado, y me apreté más todavía contra Temari, totalmente atemorizado.

De pronto se escucharon aplausos, parecía que los bailarines habían entrado y las vítores llenaron el lugar. Un hombre llamado Madara se colocó por el centro de la sala, presentándose como jefe de la compañía, y seguidamente los cinco bailarines que impartirían las clases también se dieron a conocer.

La primera, Karin, tenía una voz aguda y un tanto desagradable, pero, a juzgar por los comentarios de la gente su baile era excelente, y sería la tutora del grupo 1

El segundo, Itachi, causó admiración entre las chicas y nos informó que sería el jefe del segundo grupo, y también oí a Temari comentar que tenía unos ojazos negros impresionantes

La tercera, Ino, "tenía un pelazo" e, incluso desde lo lejos que me encontraba, pude escuchar unos gráciles y largos saltos en el aire.

El cuarto, Sasuke, dijo que era el hermano de Itachi, y si este ya había causado conmoción, él simplemente volvió locas a todas las mujeres. Y es que, por lo visto era el mejor integrante masculino del grupo y su baile era tan perfecto como famoso a nivel mundial.

Sin embargo, fue la quinta y última integrante la que me más llamó la atención. Antes de que empezase a hablar, un extraño olor me embriagó, como una bofetada en la mente, y calló por completo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Un dulce dulce, muy muy dulce aroma a... ¿fresa?

Me resultaba difícil distinguir lo que era, pero aquella fragancia me había invadido por completo, como un prólogo dedicado a la persona que iba a conocer.

—Buenas tardes- se presentó, cortésmente. Su voz era clara y firme, y su , por lo visto, muy buena apariencia tampoco pasó inadvertida para los integrantes masculinos de la sala. -Me llamo Sakura Haruno, y seré la tutora del grupo cinco ¡Un placer!

Oí el viento cortado por varios finos y altos saltos, a la par que un dúo de pies golpeando levemente el suelo. Hubiera pagado por haberlos visto.

La siguiente hora, de selección de grupos, pasó como si fuera flotando en una nube, y cuando caí de nuevo a la tierra me encontraba simplemente en el mismo equipo que Temari. Con un tirón en el brazo, me indicó que me sentase en el suelo, y en el momento que lo hice descubrí una ¿aterradora? verdad.

Aquel olor a fresa se encontraba a mi derecha, precisamente al lado mía.

Mi corazón sufrió como un espasmo en aquel momento, y creo que si hubiese tenido ojos habría visto alguna columna de humo saliendo de mi cabeza.

Empezando por el lado contrario, la gente comenzó a decir sus nombres, dando una la vuelta completa al círculo y, una vez que Kankuro y Temari dijeron los suyos, comprendí que me tocaba a mí y, en un ataque de nerviosismo, traté de decir el mío, sin que saliese palabra alguna de mi garganta. Hasta que, en un tiempo parecido a dos o tres años, Temari hizo su muy desafortunada intervención.

—Él es Gaara- le informó, lenta y muy pedagógicamente, como la médica de alguna consulta pediátrica - es hermano mío y de Kankuro. Y me gustaría comentarle que, si pudiese ser, creo que debería dar las clases de diferente manera pues no tiene... la vista muy bien.

Oh no. Temari. Que has hecho. Ella no tenía por qué saberlo. Yo sólo podría haber simulado un día o dos, o, no sé, tiempo al menos para conocerla. Y encima con eufemismos.

Sentí como si un agujero me tragase por completo, mandándome a una esquena de soledad para siempre.

—Oh, bueno, pues... encantada- dijo Sakura, con un tono risueño. Su risa era como una cancioncilla agradablemente infantil. Y, entonces, noté que algo suave y aterciopelado levantaba mi mano. Me estaba saludando. Fue completamente sobrecogedor, como una descarga electica en el cerebro. Retiré mi brazo con brusquedad en algo parecido a un escalofrío, para después meditar sobre lo raro que había sido eso, y la cara con la que me estaría mirando todo el mundo en aquel momento.

Bajé mi rostro con vergüenza y me mantuve así toda la clase, quieto mientras escuchaba cómo los demás hacían los ejercicios, y con la promesa de mi hermana de que luego me los enseñaría ella a mí.

Así transcurrió la hora entera, entre varios taconeos en el suelo y el olor a fresa mezclado con la colonia alcoholizada de una mujer. Al terminar, mis hermanos se acercaron a mí entre risas y también oí a Sakura bromeando con ellos sobre la postura de "nosequé vieja que no sabía ni para que se había apuntado al curso".

—Oye, ¿Por qué no venís a la fiesta de inauguración? Es esta noche- les dijo. Parecía que habían hecho buenas migas.

—Oh... vaya- murmuró Temari, un poco cortada- es que, sabes, tengo... otras cosas que hacer- dijo. Claramente, las "otras cosas que hacer" era cuidarme como a un niño de cuatro años, y mis probabilidades de llegar a hablarle a Sakura algún día estaba bajando a niveles nunca vistos.

—Tranquila, no importa- contestó alegremente- aunque creo que podría venir el también Es que realmente no me gustaría estar con la gente de la compañía por allí, y menos con mi ex, Sasuke, ya sabéis...

Otra vez tratado en tercera persona, y sin preguntarme ni siquiera mi opinión. Y otra vez la típica historia de la niña que sigue enamorada de su ex. Tendría que ser muy tonto para dejar a alguien que huele tan suculentamente bien.

—Bueno... nos lo pensaremos- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano para levantarme- ¡Hasta luego!

—¡Hasta luego Temari! ¡Hasta luego Kankuro!- se despidió y, seguidamente, tomó mi mano como gesto de adiós también- Espero que no me la rechaces esta vez

Me fijé en como el tacto de su piel subía a oleadas por mi cuerpo mientras trataba de no volver a ser descortés y notaba como la sangre rojiza comenzaba a acumularse en mis mejillas.

Al fin fue ella quien cortó el saludo y, seguidamente, mi hermana me arrastró hacia fuera del edificio. Aún sentía aquella extraña electricidad estática, que tardó en irse todo el resto del día.

—¿Iremos a la fiesta?- pregunté, mientras nos montábamos de vuelta en el coche.

—Vaya- rió Temari, mientras encendía el motor- que raro que tú tengas ganas de salir de casa. Pero si es la única manera de sacarte de allí, creo que sería una bueno que fuésemos.

—Espero que vaya aquella chavala tan mona del grupo 3- comentó Kankuro. Temari y yo carcajeamos, ya acostumbrados a su muy hormonada manera de pensar.

Inmediatamente después de comer, mis dos hermanos volaron hacia sus respectivos cuartos a prepararse para la fiesta. Kankuro estuvo cerca de una hora en la ducha y también oí a mi hermana gritarle para que saliese ya del baño.

Yo, simplemente, pasé toda la tarde delante del espejo, tratando de adivinar con aquellos ojos vendados cómo sería mi rostro dos años después. Aún conservaba borrosos recuerdos de mi imagen, e incluso de la de mis hermanos y mis padres, y también de algunos lejanos amigos que ya hacía meses que no veía.

"Es increíble como toda tu vida puede irse a la mierda sólo por doblar mal una curva" pensé, mientras mi hermana me lanzaba otra prenda no identificada que suponía que sería elegante.

Después de tratar de ponerme una ajustada camisa y una chaqueta de algo parecido a lino, volví a intentar mirarme en el espejo. Lógicamente, todo seguía negro y oscuro, incluso cuando tocaba el cristal frío pretendiendo delimitar con mis dedos mi propia figura.

—No te preocupes, estás muy guapo- dijo Temari, abrazándome por la espalda. Quité mi mano del espejo en un suspiro.

—¿Cómo soy?- le interrogué, ya desesperado por no captar mi reflejo- Es decir, cómo soy ahora, cómo he crecido y... y todo eso.

—Hmm... bueno- reflexionó, girándome para observar mejor mi cara- Parece que tu pelo está más largo, y oscuro. Te queda bien. Y estás muy delgado, aunque no demasiado. También tu piel está más blanca, aunque eso se podría arreglar saliendo un poco más a la calle. Seguro que vas a volver a todas las chicas locas.

—¿Y este traje?- pregunté -¿Cómo es?

—Ese traje era de papá- me informó, mientras ajustaba la solapa de la pechera y recolocaba el nudo de la corbata-. Es negro, de cuello bajo como un esmoquin, y bastante elegante. Te queda perfecto- nuevamente, me giró hacia el espejo y acercó mi mano hacia el cristal. Puso mi mano en su cara para que sintiese cómo cerraba los ojos, y colocó sus dedos encima de los míos- ¿Y yo? ¿Cómo estoy?

Sentí su respiración lenta y acompasada, y lo cierto es que me relajó bastante.

—Seguro que muy guapa- afirmé sonriente. Con mi mano todavía en su cara, noté como ella también reía levemente.

Tiró de mí hasta montarme nuevamente en el coche, y poco a poco me fui preparando para la noche que me esperaba.


	2. Chapter 2

La música del pub sonaba escandalosamente alta y yo, sin ni siquiera poder ver por dónde andaba, estaba muy perdido. Sentía las manos de mis hermanos arrastrarme por todo el recinto, y a veces también como paraban de andar y saludaban a más personas que yo tampoco podía reconocer. Se oían los gemidos de alguna pareja liándose en el baño, y también un hombre meando en un conducto de ventilación. El conjunto de berridos resultaba no muy hogareño.

Caminamos por diversas estancias, cada cual más abrumadora que la anterior, y el conjunto de colonias baratas y bebidas caras era nauseabundo.

Un empleado de la taquilla nos revisó y de arriba abajo antes de entrar en la supuesta "Sala privada", que no era más que la continuación del gentío anterior, pero con la puerta cerrada. Al fin, entre tanto barullo de alcohol, pervertidos que sonaban como metiéndose mano y una pareja contando varias poesías mal recitadas, pude distinguir el suave aroma de Sakura acercándose. Dos tacones pisaban con seguridad el suelo, tratando de no aparentar su ya muy obvio estado de embriaguez. Por mi nariz se coló el humo de un porro muy demasiado cargado y por detrás se avecinaba el tufo a queso de alguien que acababa de vomitar. Podía sentir la luz latiendo encima mía, y poco a poco mi corazón se fue acompasando a aquel rápido y holotrópico ritmo

—Buenas noches señores- dijo ella, con una voz alegre y nasal, mientras la escuchábamos beber alguna clase de licor extraño-, que bien que hayáis venido.

Que mal disimulaba estar pedo. Mi amor platónico e inocente de esta mañana se acababa de convertir en algo parecido a un alma en pena, algo muy propio de una discoteca.

Y aquello no hiciese más que sumarle puntos a su irresistibilidad y a su extraña fragancia, que para mí tapaba todos los demás olores. Realmente, aquella muchacha sabía guardar las formas cuando le convenía.

—Teníamos muchas ganas- contesto Temari, tal vez demasiado cortés. No tenía idea de cómo se había vestido ella, pero seguro que demasiado de etiqueta, contando que estábamos en un bar con gente potando por las esquinas y que el barman le acababa de pegar una hostia -que se había oído desde la otra punta de la sala- a un hombre porque le había tocado el culo a una chica en la que él se había fijado primero.

Noté como mi hermana era remolcada rápidamente hacia delante, y traté de no soltarme de ella mientras nos dirigíamos a la esquena más recóndita del lugar, hacia uno de los abaratijados sillones. De vez en cuando me chocaba con algún borracho o alguna que otra parejita, que me gritaban que mirase por donde iba, mientras que yo me disculpaba al vuelo.

Temari se dejó, con un sonoro choque, sobre el cojín y yo, al notar que no quedaba más espacio en este, me conformé con sentarme en la moqueta del suelo. Kankuro me imitó, y Sakura tomó asiento lo más delicadamente que pudo.

—Aquí estaremos a salvo de violadores y exs- bromeó, tratando de iniciar alguna conversación. No tenía idea de que las que por el día eran unas delicadas y pijas bailarinas, por la noche se convertían en las amas y señoras de los clubs privados. Sin embargo, ella era como diferente a todo aquello. Su voz, ya muy trastocada por el alcohol, me seguía pareciendo suculentamente atractiva y el aura que la rodeaba era como una pompa de jabón que la protegía de toda la inmundicia de aquel lugar.

De pronto y sin ningún aviso, Kankuro se levantó y salió corriendo, supuse que detrás de alguna muchacha, cosa que hizo que las dos chicas rieran, y que me fijase en que Temari se había hecho con el monopolio de la botella de vodka, que no paraba de beber y que estaba hablando de una forma cada vez más extraña.

—Bueno -dijo mi hermana al cabo de unos minutos, ya un poco pasada de rosca-, cuéntame ¿Qué coño te pasa con tus ligues?

Aquel "cuéntame" me excluyó completamente de la conversación, y acabé por sólo escuchar a Sakura carcajear y dar más tragos a su botella. Sentí cómo su postura se iba volviendo cada vez más y más melosa, y cómo los músculos de su cuerpo hacían una agradable musiquilla al relajarse.

—Con mis ligues bastante mal, la verdad -comentó, como si mi hermana fuese una amiga de toda la vida- aunque no son ellos los que me dan dolores de cabeza.

Temari bebió nuevamente y oí como se recostaba hacia atrás, visiblemente feliz. Hacía mucho que no salía de fiesta. Me sentí un poco culpable por ser tan lastre y habérselo impedido todo aquel tiempo.

—No me digas que es por ese subnormal -volvió a reír, aunque parecía que ya lo hacía sin motivo alguno-. El sasuko, sanuke ese...

—Hmmm, es posible -dubitó, muy de cachondeo-. Ya sabes lo que dicen, los capullos no regalan flores-.

Percibí como ponía la cabeza en el regazo de mi hermana, durmiendo la mona básicamente, y entonces Temari rompió en contacto con mi mano, completamente ida.

De pronto, cuando ya no tuve agarre alguno con ella, me sentí completamente patético en aquel lugar y, sobre todo, profundamente desprotegido, aunque poco a poco comenzase a adaptarme a él. El aroma de Sakura, mezclado con cientos y cientos de vasos de whisky, resultaba un tanto embriagador.

Agarré el vodka que mi hermana había dejado a medias, y me bebí lo que quedaba en él. El ardor aguardentoso me recorrió la garganta. Aunque ellas estuviesen acostumbradas, yo nunca había tomado nada tan fuerte. Un mareo muy agradable se fue apoderando de mí, y eché la cabeza sobre la pata del sillón mientras disfrutaba de aquella sensación.

Cuando volví a levantarla, sentí como si todo el cuerpo me pesase mucho, y tanteé los cojines en busca de las piernas de mi hermana. No noté nada y, desesperado, comencé a moverla por todo el sillón, hasta que localicé dos pies pequeños y fríos.

—Vaya vaya- bostezó Sakura, medio en broma- parece que estamos juguetón.

Rápidamente, solté su extremidad, y un calor sofocante y vergonzoso se extendió por mi cara. Me cubrí los ojos con las manos y volví a caer a mi pozo de la vergüenza. De pronto comprendí una grave verdad.

Mi hermana se había ido. Estábamos completamente solos.

Sakura levantó grácilmente su pié y me acarició con él un omóplato, haciendo círculos con el dedo gordo. Sentí como el cerebro se salía lentamente de mi cabeza y como mi aliento se volvía más denso y caliente.

—Así que, aparte de ciego, eres mudo.

Aquel comentario me podía haber parecido muy cruel en otras circunstancias, pero en por entonces sólo se me asemejaba una agradable carta de bienvenida.

—No- respondí, lo más secamente que pude- no soy mudo.

A ella pareció divertirle mi respuesta, y se acercó a mi colocando su rodilla a la altura de mi oído, pasando la parte más suave de sus muslos por toda mi mejilla. Mi aparato sanguíneo no tardó en empezar a funcionar y a enviar sangre a cada específica parte que ella tocaba con su piel.

Acercó su dedo índice al lóbulo de mi oreja y apretó el cartílago entre sus largas uñas, casi haciendo sangre. Reaccioné con un suave sonido gutural.

—De modo que sabes hablar -reflexionó, con voz ida y juguetona-. No te había oído en todo el día.

Pasó su pié derecho por encima de mi cabeza y colocó mi nuca en la parte que desocupaba del sillón, justo en medio de sus piernas. Atrajo su mano hacia mi pelo y bordeó la espiral que se formaba en el centro de mi cabello, despeinándolo hacia todos lados. Contraje mis pantorrillas y alcé mi pecho, tratando de que me entrase todo el oxigeno que me estaba comenzando a faltar. Mi estómago comenzó a hervir todo el vodka a fuego muy rápido y básicamente me quemaba todo, mientras ella descendía suavemente por mi frente. Tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire, casi instintivamente, y noté como ella se divertía con mi respuesta.

—¿Sabes? Eres muy mono -me informó, con una calma ya demasiado empalagosa. Separó una de sus manos de mí y encendió algo que olía como, y probablemente fuese, un cigarro mezclado con María-. Podría tirarme encima tuya y estar toda la noche acariciándote el pelo, y viendo como tratas de ventilarte de esa forma tan graciosa.

¿Ser mono es bueno? Cuando a una chica le atrae un chico, se suele decir que es "Hot", sensual, que "esta bueno" o cosas así, pero mono suena más como si fuese mi segunda hermana mayor ¿Y eso de estar toda la noche acariciándome el pelo? Ojalá fuese así, aunque después de mi patética forma de oxigenación, creo que lo más probable es que se ría de mí.

—Tienes mi permiso- le contesté, tratando de remendar mi antiguo error -.

Sakura simplemente volvió a reír, y, soltando el porro en un cenicero cercano, pasó ambas manos por mi cara, rodeando todo el busto y bajando hasta mi mandíbula, para dejar su rostro en paralelo al mío.

—Y, aunque tu actitud sea tan infantil -creo que eso no es bueno-, tienes una cara muy sexy -y eso me ha pillado desprevenido- y, la verdad es que, desde que te vi sentado en el suelo esta mañana, casi sin dejar que te tocase, tengo verdadera curiosidad por saber cómo son tus ojos.

Lo de la cara sexy fue como un flechazo directo al ego, que me aturdió e impidió que reaccionase acerca de lo de los ojos que, realmente, es algo bastante peliagudo. No es muy común que los ciegos se venden la vista.

Traté de bajar mi cabeza de entre sus brazos, huyendo de cualquier intento de descubrirme, pero ella la aprisionó con más fuerza todavía. Había algo intuitivo que me gritaba que huyera, que aquello no acabaría en nada bueno, y otro instinto todavía más fuerte que me apegaba a su delicioso olor, como una abeja hacia la miel.

Pasó sus finos dedos por la zona que separaba mi frente de mis orejas, acariciándola y engañando a todos mis sentidos. Los músculos, antes completamente rígidos y preparados para escapar, se habían relajado y ya no respondían a ninguna de mis súplicas. Agarró el nudo fino que sujetaba el lino detrás de mí, y lo deshizo rompiéndolo con sus afiladas uñas. Lo llevó hacia adelante y comenzó a desenrollarlo lentamente.

Aquella locura era social y médicamente -podía infectarse- incorrecta. Y, sin embargo, en vez de el pánico de hace segundos, ahora sentía un extraño morbo enfermizo, deseando conocer su expresión al ver la monstruosidad que se ocultaba detrás de aquella tela. Se acercó más a mí, hasta que mi nariz rozaba su frente con suavidad. Entonces, de un tirón, retiró la gasa restante.

—Es asqueroso- la oí murmurar.

Y, con la misma delicadeza con la que había acariciado mis pómulos, sus labios rozaron los míos, componiendo toda la melodía interna que anteriormente había silenciado.

Fue un beso rápido y casto, incluso menos de un segundo, como el empujón que le das por error a un desconocido por la calle. Tal vez hasta con un "Oh lo siento, me he caído, ha sido sin querer" habría resultado hasta más creíble. Pero para mí, aquel instante fue largo y profundo, rogando al tiempo para que se parase y a Sakura para que continuara, aunque, ciertamente, no lo hizo.

Se limitó a dejar caer la venda de nuevo sobre mis ojos, con la misma pasividad de antes.

Un gemido ronco salió de mi garganta, probablemente la acumulación de tensión de todo aquel rato.

—No me digas- casi afirmó, en el mismo tono de broma de todo el rato- que ha sido tu primer beso.

Y lo cierto es que sí. Que había sido mi primer beso. Que había sido delicioso y que aún tenía en mis labios el sabor del vodka, que se había impregnado de su boca a la mía y, aún más al fondo, el aroma que por fin logré reconocer.

Olía a cereza. De hecho, no sólo olía y sabía a cereza, sino a otra cosa más precisa. Desprendía olor a hembra.

Y puede sonar un poco basta la palabra, pero os juro que fue lo que sentí en aquel momento. Que ella era chica, y yo chico, y que aparte de chica era una chica que olía y sabía muy bien, y que su piel era extremadamente suave y que me acababa de besar.

Mis hormonas se marcaron un tango por mi estómago.

—¿No me vas a contestar? Vaya, ya que me había acostumbrado a tu voz, y vuelves a dejarme hablando sola.

—Si- fue lo único que logré articular.

Sentí que ella sonreía con prepotencia, y también cómo alejaba su rostro lentamente del mío, forzándome a seguirla para mantener la distancia y, cuando vio que ya no podía subir más, tomó una profunda calada de su porro, abrió mis mandíbulas lentamente y depositó en mi boca aquel humo tan denso y delicioso, sin ni si quiera rozar mis labios

—¿Ves a aquel chico de pelo negro? -dijo de repente, sin nada que viniese a cuento

—Ver lo que es ver... no puedo verlo- contesté, avergonzado-.

—Bueno, pues, por allí -me indicó, cogiendo mi mano y alzándola hacia mi derecha- hay alguien a quien yo odio mucho. Y creo que lo ha visto todo.

—¿Lo has hecho sólo para que él lo viese?

—Es posible- me informó, bastante serena-. Pero a ti tampoco parece haberte desagradado

Pues no, el beso no me había desagradado para nada, pero esto que me acababa de decir sí, y mucho.

—Cortó conmigo hace unos meses - me aclaró. Noté una nota de tristeza en su voz- y se ha tirado a medio casting desde entonces.

Otra ex celosa. Qué común. No me esperaba esto de ella.

—¿Y tú? -cuestioné, sin darme cuenta del descaro que estaba teniendo- ¿también te has tirado a medio ballet desde entonces?

—Ya veo por qué sueles mantener la boca cerrada- rió, con sorna- Porque cuando la abres no paras de cagarla -y cierto era- Pero lo cierto es que no, que llevo todo este tiempo a dos velas.

Vale, lo reconozco, la había fastidiado bastante. Pero al menos no parecía estar enfadada.

Y además, creo que me había formado una mala imagen de ella después de su beso.

¿Tan desesperado estoy, que cuando alguien me besa pienso que tiene que ser muy puta?

Y lo cierto es que ni siquiera me había besado porque le gustase, sino para que aquel chico se pusiese celoso. Aunque a mí tampoco me había venido tan mal

—¿Y... entonces -dije, con la lengua trabada- esto...?

—¿Que a qué ha venido?- completó ella- Supongo que porque me siento más cómoda contigo.

"Más cómoda"

Dejando las cosas claras desde el principio.

Ahora me dolía la cabeza del vodka, y cada vez me sentía peor. No sé si hubiera preferido que no me hubiese tocado.

Me puse lentamente en pie, apoyándome en la parte del sillón más alejada a ella, y comencé a andar tratando de no desviarme.

—¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó, todavía sin moverse del sillón.

—Temari -fue lo único que contesté. Noté como agarraba mi mazo derecha y tiraba de mi hacia otra dirección.

—Hace un rato que se fue con otro chico -me informó, mientras continuaba andando-. Te va a ser difícil buscarla con los ojos así.

Claro que me iba a ser difícil. Y es que no era aquella mi intención. Tan sólo estaba tratando de alejarme, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Puedo yo solo- murmuré, demasiado bajo y cortado como para aparentar que fuese verdad.

—¿Te doy miedo?- de pronto, dio una vuelta sobre sus pies y volvió a colocarse justo enfrente mía. Podía oler perfectamente el perfume que emanaba su respiración-.

Acercó su mano hacia mi cintura y, con poca delicadeza, coló su dedo índice por dentro de mi cinturón y tiró de él con fuerza, ejerciendo una rápida y deliciosa presión sobre toda mi cadera, hasta que oí la voz de mi hermana justo detrás mía.

—Creo que te estaba buscando- afirmó Sakura, de nuevo en una dolorosa tercera persona-.

—Oh, lo siento, se nos ha hecho tarde- dijo divertida, y también oí una risa masculina detrás de ella. Parece que no éramos los únicos que estábamos "pasándolo bien"-.

El chico que se encontraba con ella se despidió tan rápido como nos había saludado, y dándole un demasiado apasionado beso, se largó de la, si se le puede llamar así, conversación.

Mi hermana tiró de mí hacia la puerta, y yo corrí tras ella, deseando que aquella noche acabase. Y, antes de que desapareciese de su vista, y a espaldas de mi hermana, rozó por última vez mi boca con sus uñas esmaltadas, y, seguidamente, se esfumó del lugar.

Temari y yo nos dirigimos hacia el coche, y poco a poco, con el traqueteo y la velocidad, mis mente se fue apagando.

No sé cuando caí dormido, ni cuánto tiempo estuve, pero en mi cabeza sólo recordaba el cálido sabor de los labios de Sakura.


End file.
